1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer system that can completely drive electronic elements needed to be driven in a main board in a power-off state.
2. Description of Related Art
With the technology development in recent years, a computer system has unavoidably become an indispensable information processing tool in modern human life. The computer system can satisfy all of people's needs in work, travel, and entertainment. For example, information such as personal financial statements, banking account passwords, confidential documents, photos, private letters, commercial documents and intellectual creations can all be stored by the computer system in a hard disc of the computer system.
The power efficiency of the computer system reduces when people are only temporarily away from the computer. Due to the above issue, the computer system is usually disposed with a corresponding power management mechanism to turn off some electronic elements in the computer system appropriately to achieve the goal of reducing power consumption. In the power management mechanism, a power supply inside the computer system provides two types of power: a main power and a standby power. Herein, the main power is only provided to the main board when the computer system is in a power-on state, and the standby power is provided to the main board when the main board is electrically connected to the power supply.
However, sometimes, the standby power provided by the power supply may not satisfy the demand of the main board so that the electronic elements driven by the standby power in the computer system can not function normally and thereby lower the operating function of the computer system. Although the operating function of the computer system can be acquired by replacing the power supply, disadvantages such as higher hardware cost and lower source utilization efficiency may result.